


Dans sa chair

by Kumfu



Series: Série du souffle chaud [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi avait parlé et Naruto s'était exécuté. Et aussi profond que s'inscrive le lien dans leurs chairs, Sasuke le voulait à en crever. NaruSasu YAOI.</p><p>Suite du "souffle chaud du démon". Joyeux NaruSasu Day !</p><p>Univers alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans sa chair

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux NaruSasu Day !
> 
> Voici un petit texte écrit en l'honneur de ce merveilleux jour de la fanfiction YAOI, créé par l'auteur anglophone Master of the Rebels.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est une sorte de suite à un autre one-shot que j'ai écrit : « Le souffle chaud du démon » mais ça reste une fiction à caractère érotique, ça peut donc se lire tout à fait indépendamment. Pour la petite histoire, cette scène figurait à l'origine dans « Le souffle chaud... » (en très réduite et différente, bien sûr) mais je l'avais supprimée pour réduire la longueur de l'histoire, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir développer plus longuement cet univers. C'est donc fait ici.
> 
> Sinon, je me suis essayée à un style légèrement différent en matière de scène de sexe, un peu plus détaillé et j'ai cessé d'essayer d'esquiver tout vocabulaire cru dans les dialogues, d'une part parce que je trouve que c'est plus réaliste ainsi (et quand j'écoute les mecs parler de sexe, notamment ceux ayant justement des relations sexuelles avec d'autres mecs, je trouve encore que ce one-shot, c'est Disneyland à côté), et d'autre part parce que j'ai bon espoir de parvenir tout de même à éviter de tomber dans la vulgarité. Ceci-dit, je ne pense pas que ça change réellement des autres OS que j'ai écrits auparavant.

« Entre » dit Naruto.

Sasuke entra.

La voix froide résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles tandis qu’il franchissait le pas de la porte. En frôlant le corps du jeune homme qui s’était décalé sur son passage, il se tendit bien malgré lui. Sa peau rechercha imperceptiblement la chaleur proche tandis qu’une douce pression prenait place dans ses entrailles. Le tapis soyeux de l’entrée s’enfonça légèrement sous ses pieds.

Un temps, il attendit la main qui contournerait ses reins et les bras forts qui l’enlaceraient, le visage qui se pencherait dans son cou pour s’enivrer de son odeur… Le son du masque de renard qu’on déposait plus loin sur un meuble de bois interrompit rapidement sa rêverie.

Il soupira.

Depuis un certain temps, maintenant, il avait rejoint le clan de Kyuubi. Les activités de la mafia chinoise ne différaient pas tant de celles qu’il effectuait auparavant dans sa famille et il n’avait pas eu de réelles difficultés à s’adapter. Pour la première fois, il se sentait même libre : on ne le jugeait plus en tant que second fils de Fugaku Uchiwa mais uniquement sur sa capacité à remplir ses missions ; sa discrétion était appréciée, son efficacité et son habilité à l’arme blanche aussi. Son jeune âge ne lui avait jamais valu la moindre remarque. Il était d’ailleurs toujours un peu étonné du respect que chacun lui manifestait ici, lui qui n’avait vécu auparavant que dans l’ombre de son frère, qui avait été cédé, donné tel un cadeau par sa famille à un être tenant plus du démon que de l’humain et… bon, il préférait passer sur la façon dont ce dernier avait jugé bon de « consommer » son présent.

Durant toutes les étapes de son intégration au sein de son nouveau clan, Naruto avait été auprès de lui, de sa rencontre avec Kyuubi aux premières missions qui lui avaient été confiées. Son caractère enjoué tranchait totalement avec l’atmosphère sombre des lieux et Sasuke n’avait pas eu à lutter bien longtemps contre l’attirance qu’il avait ressentie pour lui.

Lentement, il laissa son regard dériver sur le jeune homme qui s’affairait à ses côtés. Un lourd plateau de bois était déposé juste devant lui et il était en train d’y réunir son matériel. Aucune émotion ne traversait ses traits fermés. Parce qu’il sentit la nervosité se frayer un chemin dans le creux de son ventre, Sasuke fit quelques pas. Il détestait la distance froide que Naruto mettait entre eux dans le cadre du travail, trop différente de son attitude habituelle, ne lui ressemblant pas.

Tout en Naruto évoquait le soleil, de la blondeur lumineuse de sa chevelure à la teinte hâlée de sa peau, la sensation de chaleur qu’il semblait diffuser dans les êtres autour de lui. La tenue chinoise qu’il avait revêtue était dépourvue de manches, offrant une agréable vue sur ses épaules et se composait d’une chemise à col haut dont le bleu profond parcouru de liserés oranges rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et d’un pantalon noir plus ample. Son regard lui faisait l’effet d’un océan, sauvage et fascinant, dévastateur dans sa puissance.

Il déambula lentement.

La pièce était bien trop grande pour l’usage auquel elle était réservée mais les faibles éclairages rouge-orangés qui y étaient répartis lui donnaient une atmosphère apaisante. De longs placards de bois sombres renfermaient le matériel utilisé et d’immenses tentures recouvraient les murs : créatures fantastiques et animaux de la mythologie chinoise intégrés dans des thèmes naturels qui rappelaient le style des tatouages portés par certains membres de la mafia asiatique. Un instant, il se demanda si Naruto avait été également à l’origine de ces œuvres et se tourna vers lui avec une certaine exaltation mais ses yeux enjoués ne rencontrèrent pas les siens. Le léger sourire qui était en train de naître sur ses lèvres se fana.

Naruto était son amant, son équipier, son ami et… oh joie, son supérieur hiérarchique. Et là on était dans la catégorie « oh joie ».

Sa main passa dans les mèches noires qui retombaient en pointes souples autour de son visage. Il reporta son regard sur le lit trônant au centre de la pièce.

« C’est là que vont se dérouler les réjouissances ? »

Son ton glacial fit se tourner un visage légèrement surpris au blond. Puis ce dernier hocha la tête. Sasuke s’approcha de la large couche dont le drap de soie noir brillait sous les faibles éclairages, semblant en faire un objet de luxure. Naruto ne lui manquait jamais tant que lorsqu’il endossait son rôle de bras droit de Kyuubi, si proche et pourtant si distant. Son esprit s’égara, quelques images le traversant : un visage souriant, des lèvres rougies, des gouttes de sueur glissant sur une peau dorée… Distraitement, il frôla de ses doigts la matière froide des draps. Il voulait voir son amant s’y étendre, ses mèches blondes éparses tranchant avec l’obscurité du lit, sa bouche entrouverte dans l’attente, la lueur de désir s’allumant dans ses yeux bleus et la façon dont il roulerait pour le dominer de son poids… les mains hâlées qui se saisiraient de ses hanches alors que son membre chaud l’ouvrirait lentement…

Ouais.

Sasuke cligna fortement des paupières.

Il était temps de se calmer.

Un petit rictus tordit brièvement ses traits puis il commença à se déshabiller.

« Tu veux que je m’installe comment ? »

Naruto se retourna en grimaçant parce qu’il avait été encore une fois déconcentré mais le corps à demi dénudé qu’il découvrit le fit se bloquer aussitôt, un blanc prenant place dans son esprit.

Le visage penché sur le côté, Sasuke était en train de le fixer avec provocation, ses mèches ébène balayant ses yeux sombres tandis que ses doigts agiles défaisaient lentement les attaches refermant la chemise sur sa poitrine. Progressivement, un torse glabre à la musculature finement travaillée par des années de combat apparut devant lui, le noir de geai de son ensemble chinois n’en accentuant que plus la pâleur. La mâchoire de Naruto s’ouvrit légèrement. Le contraste entre l’être froid et trop sérieux que Sasuke avait détesté avant et le jeune homme de dix-sept ans à la limite de lâcher un filet de bave fit apparaître un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Naruto grogna, tentant de reprendre contenance. Les bras de son amant s’élevèrent alors vers le plafond, étirant des muscles superbement proportionnés tandis qu’il essayait de dire quelque chose d’intelligent :

 « Euh…

Le jeune brun retint un rire.

— Sasuke… Je savais que tu ne me rendrais pas la tâche facile.

Naruto se reprit en plissant un regard conquérant et s’appuya sur le meuble juste derrière lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand son amant se dirigea vers le lit, il l’interrompit d’une voix autoritaire :

— Tous tes vêtements. Et je te veux allongé sur le ventre.

Sasuke émit un hoquet d’étonnement.

— Pour me tatouer l’épaule ?

— Qui t’a dit que j’allais me contenter de ton épaule ?

Abasourdi, le jeune homme resta un instant figé, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts dans l’incompréhension, puis il finit de se déshabiller, contrarié.

— Content de voir que je recommence à me trouver dans une situation où on veut faire je ne sais pas quoi avec mon corps et je ne peux même pas savoir quoi !

— Et depuis quand est-ce que tu ne veux plus que je te fasse tu-ne-sais-pas-quoi-avec-ton-corps ?

— Ce n’est pas de ça dont je parle ! Bien sûr que je veux que tu fasses, euh… bon, pas forcément tout ce que tu veux mais…

Sasuke s’arrêta. Naruto le poussait si facilement à riposter de façon puérile !

— Plus tard, trancha le blond. Le travail d’abord, le sexe ensuite.

— Oh ? C’est un rituel qui se pratique les couilles pleines ?

— Ouaip. Et en état de frustration intense, ajouta Naruto avec espièglerie. Ça ne marche que si t’en crèves d’envie au point d’essayer de te soulager seul en te frottant aux draps. C’est une technique ancestrale que je tiens de maître Kamasutra-Kyuubi, en fait, et qui vise à utiliser la vigueur masculine pour renforcer l’impact cosmique du truc.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, refusant de rire aux bêtises que venait de dire le blond, puis s’allongea en bougonnant :

— Allons-y pour le frottage intensif contre le lit, alors. »

Naruto rit légèrement puis le rejoignit, déposant son plateau complété sur le matelas avant d’y grimper à son tour. Une main amusée claqua une fesse pâle et rebondie.

« Détends-toi. »

Sasuke grogna tandis que son compagnon s’installait confortablement sur le bas de ses reins. Il sentit son bras se faire relever au-dessus de sa tête.

« L’épaule d’abord » expliqua le jeune blond, puis il se pencha vers son matériel et plongea un chiffon dans un pot de produit translucide.

Sasuke le regarda préparer sa peau, l’inquiétude qu’il aurait pourtant tellement voulu ne pas ressentir le tenaillant bien malgré lui. Il soupira.

« Ça va aller » le rassura Naruto.

Le visage de ce dernier se pencha alors sur le sien et effleura sa tempe, soufflant profondément dans son oreille. Sasuke voulut se redresser mais une main s’appuya aussitôt sur sa tête, le plaquant fermement sur le matelas tandis son amant se rasseyait.

« Détends-toi, le prévint ce dernier. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces.

Un pinceau glissa alors sur son épaule, esquissant l’insigne qui l’identifierait bientôt comme un membre à part entière du clan de Kyuubi puis le jeune brun vit Naruto se saisir d’un outil métallique. L’objet était ancien, composé de trois aiguilles très fines alignées dans le prolongement d’un manche dont la largeur ne devait guère dépasser celle d’un doigt.

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça un instant.

La technique traditionnelle était donc celle utilisée ici ?! Kyuubi était un sadique ! Comment avait-il pu imaginer que les tatouages de ce démon d’un autre âge se pratiqueraient ici avec les outils modernes ?

Alors que les premières aiguilles s’enfonçaient dans sa chair, il enfouit vivement son front entre ses avant bras et essaya de respirer plus fort…

Kyuubi avait voulu qu’il soit marqué de l’insigne de la maison.

Sasuke n’en avait pas été surpris. Son cœur en avait même battu un peu plus vite. Il s’agissait d’un acte dont il avait déjà parlé avec Naruto, parfois le soir quand il suivait d’un doigt le tatouage ressortant joliment sur la carnation mate de son épaule, ce tourbillon noir s’étirant de haut en bas en deux traits ondulants. Si Sasuke avait exprimé le désir de le porter lui aussi, il n’avait pas su vraiment dire pourquoi, peut-être pour officialiser son appartenance à sa nouvelle famille ou par envie de partager avec Naruto quelque chose qui les lierait jusque dans leur chair. Pour autant, il ne se posait pas tant de questions. Cela faisait partie de ces choses qui ne s’expliquaient pas, tout comme les sentiments qu’il ressentait ou le trouble que lui provoquait le contact de la peau de Naruto. Sasuke avait donc simplement acquiescé à la volonté du démon et son cœur avait eu quelques palpitations supplémentaires quand ce dernier avait demandé à son amant de s’en occuper.

Le jeune blond inclina son visage et baisa tendrement sa nuque.

« Je voudrais que tu essayes de regarder ce que je fais.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses paupières, Sasuke eut l’impression qu’elles étaient devenues plus lourdes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu seras capable de reproduire mes gestes. Fais attention à la manière dont je procède, tout simplement. Tu as une capacité à enregistrer ce que tu observes qui m’épate totalement.

Les yeux noirs, un peu voilés à cause de la douleur, papillonnèrent dans l’incompréhension.

— Mais…

— Je voudrais que tu m’en fasses un plus tard.

Sasuke resta interdit.

— Tu ne pourras pas voir ce que je vais te faire dans le dos, reprit le blond. Tu te souviens que Kyuubi a parlé de te « marquer à la hauteur de ta valeur » ?

Après un léger temps de silence, le brun hocha la tête, le rappel des expressions compliquées du maître des lieux l’amusant autant que l’agaçant. Il se concentra alors sur les gestes qu’était en train d’effectuer son compagnon et attendit ses explications.

— Il s’agit d’une marque de distinction qui se pratique dans le milieu chinois. Les membres considérés comme dignes de la porter sont rares ; il faut aussi avoir passé un certain âge. Kyuubi estime qu’il est temps qu’on en ait une chacun. »

La dernière aiguille enfin ressortie de son épaule, Sasuke souffla longuement. Naruto essuya délicatement la sueur qui commençait à recouvrir le front pâle puis reposa ses outils. Avec un tissu propre, il épongea les quelques gouttes de sang commençant à perler sur la peau.

Le regard du brun partit dans le lointain.

« On va avoir le même tatouage ?

La douceur innocente avec laquelle il venait de s’exprimer fit sourire Naruto.

— Sur l’épaule, oui. Pas sur le dos.

Il reposa alors son chiffon et caressa d’une paume douce l’épiderme de Sasuke, faisant fermer les yeux à ce dernier sous le contact aimé.

— Ta peau est différente de la mienne. Tellement pâle… Le grain n’est pas le même non plus. En fait, si tu n’étais pas presque aussi fort que moi, on se demanderait si tu ne pourrais pas te briser.

—« Presque », releva le brun. Il faudra que je te montre un de ces jours qui est plus fort que l’autre.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Naruto.

— Allez, tourne-toi. »

Le blond se releva et Sasuke roula sur le dos, prenant le temps d’observer le travail effectué sur son épaule. Lorsque son regard se posa sur celui de son amant, il s’y perdit un instant.

Dans un sourire, Naruto se pencha vers le bord du lit. Les lumières colorées de la pièce se reflétaient dans ses yeux, en parsemant le bleu d’éclats orangés et ses mèches blondes flottaient avec légèreté autour de son visage. Sasuke suçota distraitement sa lèvre inférieure. En le voyant se redresser avec un carton à dessin, il l’arrêta.

« Non. Je préfère voir plus tard.

— Même pas curieux de savoir quel animal je vais te tatouer ?

Le jeune homme hésita, grimaçant.

— Et toi ?

— Un renard, sourit largement le blond. D’après Kyuubi, je serais l’incarnation du démon renard à neuf queues.

— Et moi ? demanda finalement Sasuke.

— Tu es fait pour porter un serpent.

Le regard de Naruto s’était teinté de certitude.

— C’est moi qui en aie fait le dessin, poursuivit-il. Ce sont mes mains qui vont marquer ta peau. Je veux ce soient les tiennes qui marquent la mienne. Tu es d’accord ? »

Perturbé, Sasuke ne sut d’abord que répondre, restant un peu bloqué face à la demande inattendue, puis il passa ses dents sur l’arrondi d’une de ses lèvres. Le noir de ses pupilles sembla d’une profondeur vibrante tandis qu’il acquiesçait silencieusement.

Durant quelques instants, le visage de Naruto resta totalement impassible, comme s’il avait du mal à intégrer ce qui venait de se produire, puis il passa une main dans le désordre de sa chevelure. Les gorges devinrent plus sèches, les paumes moites, leurs regards fuyants comme ils se teintaient d’un peu trop d’émotion. Le sourire heureux du jeune blond céda rapidement la place à une attitude provocatrice, plus facile à gérer pour lui.

« Je vais me déshabiller aussi, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Et puis, je veux que tu me sentes, moi, pas seulement la douleur des aiguilles. »

Un pur sourire de séduction prit place sur son visage puis il recula de quelques pas.

Sasuke se laissa troubler par la lumière brûlante qui avait pris place dans ses pupilles, emplie de désir. Tandis que les mains de Naruto s’attaquaient aux attaches de sa chemise, le jeune brun se redressa sur le matelas. La chair de son amant était d’un grain incomparable, ses muscles un hommage à la beauté masculine, son torse à se damner. Le contraste entre la douce clarté de sa chevelure et l’éclat vif de son regard était une image envoûtante, irrésistible. Sa façon de se mouvoir était presque indécente.

Sasuke déglutit.

Naruto était la sensualité incarnée.

Chacun de ses gestes était une invitation au plaisir, à l’abandon, à l’appel de la chair. Ses mèches souples semblaient capter la lumière de la pièce, ses yeux n’étaient plus emplis que de luxure. Son sourire trahissait son assurance, lèvres étirées en coin dans une expression très sûre de son charme. Lorsque le vêtement coloré chuta au sol, les décorations fastueuses de la pièce semblèrent disparaître devant une poitrine solide à renverser les âmes. Une main large s’étendit sur la peau couleur de miel, effleura un mamelon dressé, provocateur, longea les fins abdominaux… Quand elle parvint à la ceinture du pantalon noir sous laquelle elle glissa, le crâne de Naruto se renversa alors vers l’avant tandis que ses doigts s’enroulaient autour de son membre dressé, un soupir franchissant sa bouche entrouverte.

« Oh, Sasuke… »

Le jeune brun frémit, l’expression de son amant le faisant totalement chavirer. Naruto se caressait, ses dents se pressant sur ses lèvres dans une envie plus qu’évidente, ses genoux cédant en le faisant tomber au sol, s’appuyant d’une main devant lui, créature érotique se tordant sous un regard brûlant.

« Oh, merde… » gémit Sasuke.

Alors qu’il glissait, fébrile, vers le rebord du lit, il se bloqua soudainement devant le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, sa main toujours enfouie à l’avant de son pantalon qui… le… dévisageait avec une expression largement amusée.

« Alors, distrait ?

Le brun laissa retomber son crâne sur le drap noir.

— Tu as décidé de me tuer…

Naruto rit légèrement puis finit d’ôter ses vêtements, dévoilant son érection plus qu’évidente malgré son petit jeu.

— Prends ça pour un acompte. Et puis comme ça je ne serai pas être le seul à être frustré. Tu te rends compte que je vais avoir vue sur tes fesses tout le long ?

Un simple grommellement lui répondit, l’incitant à taquiner plus encore Sasuke.

— Allez. Sur le ventre, petite tentation de la nature.

Le jeune homme s’installa alors en bougonnant puis Naruto grimpa juste derrière lui et s’allongea presque sur son dos, prenant plaisir à susurrer quelques mots amusés au plus profond de son oreille.

— Quand j’aurais fini, je m’occuperai de toi, promis. Je te donnerai ce que tu voudras et je te prendrai. Je te baiserai, aussi fort que je le pourrais, jusqu’à ce que tu sois tellement perdu dans le plaisir que tu oublieras même les longues heures que tu auras passé à souffrir… Je te prendrai et je briserai la douleur… et je ne te relâcherai que lorsque tu ne sauras même plus qui tu es et ce qui se sera passé entre temps. »

Sous les paroles de son amant, Sasuke ferma ses paupières. Les dents joueuses qui happèrent alors son cou le firent se tendre, haletant quand il sentit la bouche de Naruto sucer sa peau fortement.

— Non pas que je n’ai pas envie que tu me prennes, ronronna le blond, mais ce n’est pas le jour pour ça. Allez, au boulot, annonça-t-il en se relevant. Et interdit de se frotter aux draps : tu pourrais me faire bouger. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

Longtemps, Naruto avait été seul. Aucun autre enfant ne vivait dans leur clan, personne avec qui jouer ou partager quoi que ce soit de son âge et il avait espéré qu’un jour, un le rejoigne. Il avait écouté son maître lui raconter ce qui se passait dans les autres familles, ne se sentant jamais tant fébrile que lorsque Kyuubi évoquait le seul autre garçon qu’il savait être aussi jeune que lui : Sasuke Uchiwa, son existence si similaire à la sienne, ses progrès dont il se réjouissait comme s’il l’avait vraiment connu. Aussi conflictuelle qu’elle puisse être, il avait envié sa relation avec son frère et ses parents, mots semblant magiques à ses oreilles. Jamais il n’avait imaginé qu’il tomberait amoureux. L’idée le perturbait même encore, les années passées à être élevé auprès de Kyuubi l’ayant préparé à tout sauf à cette éventualité. La fragilité qu’il avait découverte chez le jeune homme d’apparence froide et distante l’avait troublé. Tout avait été trop rapide. Les sentiments qu’il avait éprouvés l’avaient renversé.

Il fit une pause dans son travail, passant sa main sur le front en sueur de son amant, lissant ses traits crispés.

« Tu as été sage pendant ma dernière mission alors ? souffla-t-il d’un ton apaisant.

— Que dalle, répondit le brun, un léger amusement filtrant dans sa voix devenue faible et rocailleuse. Je n’ai pas arrêté de me caresser en pensant à toi.

Naruto enduit lentement les aiguilles d’une couleur différente puis recommença à en imprégner la peau.

— À quoi exactement ?

Cette fois, un souffle douloureux précéda les paroles de Sasuke.

— Toi… Toi, ta peau, ta bouche… Tes lèvres… Le regard que tu as quand tu me suces… Toi à quatre pattes et…

— Et pas de fantasmes plus imaginatifs ?

Une petite grimace tordit le nez du brun. Longuement, il hésita puis sa voix se fit plus basse.

— Toi, moi et puis… d’autres…

— Oh ? Tu me fais des infidélités ?

Le brun rit légèrement, gémissant ensuite sous les aiguilles s’enfonçant dans sa chair.

— Pas vraiment. C’est toi qui les fais venir, en fait.

— Continues. »

Sur la peau du jeune homme allongé, un magnifique serpent ondulait désormais, les entrelacs de son corps animal s’étirant sur toute une moitié de son dos, entouré de formes nuageuses dont la couleur ressortait à merveille sur sa peau pâle. Les pupilles fendues dirigées vers l’observateur, la bête semblait prête à attaquer. Le curieux équilibre du tatouage était troublant, mettant son corps en valeur sans le recouvrir totalement, ménageant des espaces de chair blanche y compris à l’intérieur même du dessin, et se poursuivait jusqu’à l’autre côté du buste de Sasuke, longeant son flanc pour venir mordre à peine sur sa poitrine et lécher de la pointe de la queue du serpent le dessous d’un mamelon.

Sasuke avait cru mourir quand Naruto s’était attaqué à la peau fine de ses côtes.

« Tu… es avec d’autres, poursuivit le brun.

Une piqûre plus profonde que les autres le fit émettre une plainte, riant ensuite à moitié en devinant son amant jaloux.

—… Et tu leur demandes de me prendre. Tu veux qu’ils sachent à quel point je suis bon. Tu les guides, tu m’embrasses en même temps, tu me tiens les jambes et…

Il lâcha un long « ouh » alors que la série de brûlures devenait plus rapide sur son omoplate. Une main large claqua ses fesses avec un amusement teinté de colère retenue.

— Je t’apprendrai à fantasmer sur d’autres types que moi !

— Mais ça ne compte pas ! protesta le brun. Et puis, c’est une sorte de prolongement de toi.

— Parce qu’il y a besoin de prolonger quoi que ce soit chez moi, maintenant ?

Sasuke rit, sifflant ensuite entre ses dents tandis que son compagnon finissait de colorer un nuage.

— C’est comme si c’était toi à chaque fois, en fait… Si je devais voir des visages, ce serait le tien, toujours le tien. Tes yeux, tes mains… ton sexe à chaque fois…

— Donc tu voudrais que je me duplique » plaisanta Naruto.

Le jeune brun plissa des yeux amusés. Il se sentait touché par ces petites conversations faussement innocentes que son amant provoquait régulièrement, distrayant son esprit, et il se demanda s’il serait capable de faire autant pour lui. Alors que Naruto finissait d’éponger les gouttes de sang perlant sur sa peau, il profita du temps de répit qui lui était accordé puis se laissa tourner sur le dos, grimaçant fortement quand son épiderme maltraité entra en contact avec le drap.

« Je vais mourir… »

Durant un instant, les yeux bleus le fixèrent avec beaucoup d’attention puis Sasuke sentit une main se saisir directement de son sexe tendu, le caressant lentement, repoussant la douleur par des vagues de plaisir.

Sa tête roula sur le côté.

« Oh… »

Passivement, il s’abandonna à ces caresses qui le maintenaient depuis plusieurs heures dans un état de lascivité permanente, d’envie inassouvie. Naruto n’avait pas menti en lui annonçant qu’il le voudrait à l’intérieur de lui. Le mélange de souffrance et de frustration sexuelle l’avait rendu vulnérable, malléable, totalement perdu dans le besoin.

Un gémissement lascif franchit ses lèvres.

Parfois, Naruto se contentait juste de réveiller son corps, l’emmenait au bord de l’orgasme à d’autres moments. Il l’avait déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois, n’hésitait pas à le prendre dans sa bouche lorsqu’il le sentait sur le point de craquer. Ses paroles murmurées étaient rassurantes, mots tendres et promesses de plaisir qui l’apaisaient et engourdissaient son esprit.

Les mouvements sur son membre étaient intenses mais longs, langoureux. Un doigt se posa plus haut sur sa poitrine, au niveau de la queue du serpent.

« Plus que cette partie et ce sera fini.

Sasuke trembla un peu, une douce chaleur remontant dans le bas de son ventre.

— Entre les côtes, poursuivit le blond en suivant de son doigt la portion de tatouage encore blanche, puis juste là.

Sa main caressa la peau douce puis remonta se presser sur son téton, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Le jeune brun haleta.

— Juste un peu, encore, souffla le blond d’une voix enrouée… Après, promis, je t’attrape par les hanches et je te prends aussi fort que tu le voudras. On pourra même voir ce qu’on peut faire avec tes fantasmes… »

Ces derniers mots firent sourire faiblement Sasuke. Alors qu’il sentait la jouissance s’initier dans son ventre, son corps las s’y abandonna, tremblant sous sa puissance et… il émit un geignement de protestation à cause de la main qui se resserra fortement à la base de son sexe. La vague de chaleur qui était sur le point de l’emporter fut repoussée. Les mouvements qui reprirent quelques secondes ensuite le firent se tordre et gémir brutalement.

« Bientôt » soupira Naruto en relâchant son membre, le condamnant à l’attente.

La chair chaude le délaissa et il soupira fortement, pressant une main sur son visage lorsque les aiguilles recommencèrent à s’enfoncer dans la peau trop sensible de ses côtes. Au premier accroc dans son souffle, quelques mouvements reprirent lentement sur son sexe gonflé.

« Calme. »

Un pouce caressa alors sa bouche et il l’aspira presque avec désespoir.

La vision de ses lèvres rosées prenant son doigt avec tant d’avidité était d’un érotisme affolant. Naruto pensa envoyer valser son plateau pour se jeter sur Sasuke et le prendre dans l’instant, s’enfoncer sans plus de cérémonies dans son corps, le faisant crier. Il souffla, essayant de se calmer. Son doigt fit encore quelques allers-retours à l’intérieur de sa bouche humide puis il le retira, ébouriffant ensuite les cheveux noirs.

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu me fais ça, Sasuke. »

Un petit sourire étira gentiment les lèvres de ce dernier. Naruto se sentait touché par la façon dont son expression se teintait de bonheur à chaque geste d’attention de sa part. Il murmura presque pour lui-même :

« C’est bientôt fini. »

Puis il reprit son travail, finissant d’inscrire les dernières touches de couleur dans la chair du jeune homme étendu sous lui et dont le regard terni, perdu dans le vide, lui était presque insupportable. Ses mèches brunes étaient devenues humides de sueur et ses pommettes rougies, ses lèvres gonflées comme s’il était déjà en train de subir une forte fièvre.

Naruto ferma ses yeux fatigués…

À la seconde où il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte qu’il avait terminé, la lassitude ne l’ayant gagné qu’une fois la dernière touche de couleur posée, inscrite au bon endroit.

Les doigts qui reposèrent son outil furent légèrement tremblants.

Fierté, ravissement, soulagement d’avoir enfin fini… émotion quand Sasuke lui rendit son sourire… Naruto ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’il ressentait. Une certaine magie sembla s’opérer entre eux parce que la douleur se calma légèrement et ils restèrent à se regarder, silencieusement, malgré le besoin qu’ils avaient l’un de l’autre, malgré l’épuisement commun. Puis Naruto se pencha sur ses lèvres et rencontra une bouche avide qui n’attendait plus que de trouver la sienne.

Le baiser fut renversant, empli de paix, d’envie, d’amour, d’une joie non retenue. Parce que Sasuke avait attendu plus que tout cet instant, il s’y versa entièrement, heureux parce que Naruto l’embrassait et que même sa chair criait désormais à quel point ils étaient l’un à l’autre. Les lèvres douces savourèrent les siennes, les mordillant, les aspirant lentement, rendant chaque contact plus fabuleux encore que le précédent et il sourit contre elles quand un nez amusé taquina le sien. Penchant alors son visage, il revint chercher la bouche qui ne l’avait délaissé qu’un infime instant et approfondit leur baiser, invitant la langue chaude de son amant à le rejoindre.

Le désir était présent, lancinant, presque effrayant de par son intensité. Sasuke commença à envisager la possibilité qu’il perde conscience à un moment donné.

Un rire léger effleura alors son épaule.

« Sasuke… Je craque. Je n’en peux plus… Ça fait des heures que j’ai envie de toi. Ce n’est pas humain de t’avoir comme ça en dessous de moi et de devoir me retenir. »

Le sourire sur lequel le jeune brun rouvrit son regard était radieux, morceau arraché de soleil.

Sensuellement, Naruto rampa alors au-dessus de lui et Sasuke se relâcha totalement, ne prenant même pas conscience de la façon dont il s’offrait, de la violence avec laquelle il appelait son amant à s’emparer de lui. Il trembla de quelque chose qui était plus fort encore que le désir : d’un besoin, intense et sans limite, d’une soif de le sentir enfin contre lui, en lui. Naruto frissonna à son tour lorsqu’il se pressa sur sa peau, semblant lutter contre lui-même, perdant son souffle en faisant rouler l’une sur l’autre leurs érections.

« Oh, Sasuke… »

Sa voix était devenue rauque, ses yeux bleus brillant avec passion et convoitise.

« Retourne-toi.

Les mots susurrés ne pouvaient être plus brûlants.

Trop engourdi, Sasuke se laissa repousser sur le ventre, le désir grondant en lui quand Naruto souffla dans son oreille.

— J’ai envie de te prendre au point d’en devenir fou…

De doux baisers, violemment retenus, coururent sur sa nuque pâle.

— Je finis de soigner de ton dos, poursuivit le blond d’une voix fébrile. Et après…

Sasuke ferma ses paupières, dents pressées sur ses lèvres, tandis que Naruto se redressait.

— Mais d’abord, regarde. »

Surpris par la fierté retenue dont était emplie la voix grave, le brun tourna lentement son visage, ses yeux hagards et embués partant plus loin dans une impression d’irréalité devant l’image que lui renvoya un miroir.

Une bête était sur le point de fondre sur lui.

Son souffle se coupa.

Plus effrayant encore que dans son imagination, plus envoûtant, un serpent ondulait sur sa peau, semblant avoir pris vie au contact de son corps laiteux. Il en fut subjugué… Un infime mouvement sembla alors l’animer et il détourna violemment son regard, terrifié par la pensée que s’il l’observait trop longtemps, il finirait par le voir bouger.

Le blond en eut un sourire amusé. Il reposa le miroir avant de caresser les cheveux noirs, ses doigts se resserrant un instant avec un désir retenu, si puissant qu’il en devenait brutal, puis il lissa d’un doigt l’arrondi de sa joue, doucement. Ses mains plongèrent dans un pot contenant un produit trouble.

« C’est une huile apaisante, expliqua-t-il. Ça permet aussi de fixer les couleurs. »

Sasuke soupira bruyamment quand les doigts habiles se posèrent sur sa chair, massant sa nuque en le faisant grogner de contentement. En de lents mouvements, il sentit les mains de son amant glisser le long de sa colonne, relaxer ses muscles fatigués à force d’avoir été tendus. Même les passages sur son tatouage restaient supportables, l’huile en adoucissant le contact.

La peau de Naruto était brûlante.

Il avait tellement voulu la sentir…

Lorsque les caresses descendirent dans son dos, il frissonna, exposant ses reins aux mains qui les pétrirent avant de se resserrer sur ses hanches et… il se cambra légèrement en les sentant enfin atteindre ses fesses. Alors que ces dernières se faisaient masser puis écarter, il ne protesta pas contre la vue indécente que son amant s’offrait sur son intimité. Le doigt frôlant son orifice le fit trembler puis sourire légèrement.

Une petite moquerie lui échappa.

« Tu continues toujours à t’occuper de mon tatouage ?

— Ouais, répondit doucement Naruto. Ça détend les muscles et ça donne de l’éclat aux couleurs. »

Sasuke rit légèrement, la sensation plus forte du doigt se pressant sur sa chair le faisant perdre aussi vite son souffle. Son visage s’enfonça dans le matelas, ses poings se crispant sur le drap noir.

Il voulait le sentir à l’intérieur de lui. Il le voulait. Ses hanches se relèvent inconsciemment, son corps poussant vers l’arrière.

« C’est vrai que c’est égoïste de vouloir garder ça pour moi, le taquina le blond tandis qu’il tournoyait autour de son entrée devenue glissante. C’est tellement bon de te prendre… Ça ne devrait pas être permis d’être aussi bon. »

Sasuke sourit. Il n’eut même pas le temps de lui renvoyer le compliment qu’un bout de chair chaude le pénétrait, le faisant gémir fortement.

Ses épaules roulèrent, son souffle devint haletant contre le drap du lit. Par l’épaisseur qu’il sentait, il sut qu’il s’agissait d’un pouce que son amant était en train de glisser et ne fit que relever encore les reins, trop désireux, lui présentant le meilleur accès possible. Il se retrouva à se tendre et à presque prier pour plus, vaguement conscient qu’en cet instant Naruto pourrait faire tout ce qu’il voudrait de lui, même le prendre sans plus de préparation, et à quel point il le voulait : il ne désirait plus que s’abandonner, crier à en perdre la raison.

« Ah… »

Les quelques aller-retours que fit le doigt en lui le firent mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Son crâne se frotta contre le drap et il le pencha pour observer Naruto, rougissant devant le regard presque fasciné qu’il découvrit. Dans les yeux bleus, brillait une convoitise qu’il ne voyait que rarement, le jeune homme semblant totalement captivé par la façon dont son pouce disparaissait dans la chair rose. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une expression complice prit place sur le visage du blond, presque trop tendre malgré le feu qui l’animait, puis son autre main se resserra sur une fesse pâle. Il l’étira doucement, offrant une ouverture à son deuxième pouce qui en effleura l’entrée, attendant que la place soit libérée pour s’y enfoncer à son tour.

Sasuke crut devenir fou quand chacun de ces doigts épais se mit à le pénétrer puis à ressortir alternativement.

« Naruto, c’est bon… Ah… »

Il releva ses reins en poussant sur ses avant-bras, se dressant à quatre pattes mais Naruto le repoussa d’une main sur la soie noire.

« Il vaut mieux que tu restes comme ça » souffla-t-il.

Il retira alors son pouce puis enfonça deux de ses doigts en lui, frôlant sa prostate, forçant le plaisir à l’intérieur de son ventre. Le jeune brun grogna contre le lit, y marmonnant quelques jurons. La façon presque rugueuse avec laquelle agissait Naruto l’étourdissait, lui laissant l’impression de n’être plus que l’objet brut de son désir, voulu, offert aux mains qui l’étreignait.

Une pression plus forte au niveau de ce point qui pouvait à lui seul le mener à l’orgasme fit revenir la vague qui avait failli l’emporter peu de temps auparavant.

« Oh je vais… Je vais… Naruto…Oh… »

Écartant plus largement ses fesses, le blond joignit à la sensation de ses membres celle de sa langue et Sasuke s’effondra sur le lit, ses hanches ne restant relevées que parce que Naruto les maintenait. Les prémices de la jouissance tintèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale. Une paume glissa lentement sur son membre, humide du besoin de délivrance.

« J’aimerais avoir plus de mains, plus de sexes, plus de bouches, ronronna le blond avant d’appuyer de sa langue sur l’espace que ses doigts avaient créés.

Sasuke gémit en la sentant entrer et ressortir lentement.

— De pouvoir être là, poursuivit-il en pressant d’un coup sec sur sa prostate, et là aussi…

Un doigt glissa le long de ses lèvres, en franchissant l’espace pour parvenir à l’intérieur de sa bouche qui l’aspira avec force.

— Kyuubi a des espèces de vieux rouleaux avec des techniques bizarres. Si jamais j’en trouve un avec une technique de duplication, je l’apprends immédiatement. »

Un troisième membre s’inséra alors aux côtés des deux autres et Sasuke se tendit, tremblant en se répandant sur la soie noire du lit alors que Naruto continuait à marteler le point délicieux qui l’avait fait basculer dans la jouissance… Puis il le regarda s’effondrer sur le côté, pantelant, ses yeux humides s’éclairant d’une forme de reconnaissance en cherchant ceux de Naruto.

En le voyant s’étendre sur son dos, ce dernier se demanda comment Sasuke faisait pour supporter le contact du drap sur sa peau. Il en était déjà à ne plus sentir la douleur ?

À l’intérieur de lui se bousculaient l’envie, irrépressible, une certaine émotion à l’idée d’avoir déjà emmené le brun là où il l’avait tellement voulu, aussi éloigné de la souffrance qu’il l’avait pu et… ces sentiments qui lui restaient difficiles à exprimer.

Sasuke reprit son souffle, ses yeux noirs papillonnant devant l’image d’un Naruto penché au-dessus de lui, immobile, se consumant autant de désir que d’une tendresse qui le dépassait, si profondément épris qu’il en semblait perdu…

Il laissa alors sa respiration se calmer, lentement, sourit brièvement, se dressa sur un coude même si ce lui fut pénible, et tendit le bras pour effleurer la peau couleur de miel. Ses doigts caressèrent les formes fermes qu’il aimait tant.

« Prends-moi, murmura-t-il.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le membre gonflé de son amant, le frottant lentement, passant son pouce sur le bout humide pour le lubrifier plus largement.

— Baise-moi, maintenant. »

Les caresses lui arrachant quelques frissons de plaisir, Naruto pressa son front contre celui de Sasuke, sa poitrine agitée d’un souffle trop rapide. Il ferma un instant les paupières.

Dès qu’une main hâlée se posa sur sa cuisse pâle, le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos. Sa position était celle du don, de l’abandon. Les yeux bleus qui se rouvrirent sur lui étaient emplis de luxure. Un baiser sous la peau douce de l’intérieur de son genou suivit puis Sasuke laissa ses jambes se faire remonter sur les épaules du blond qui se pencha alors sur lui, le pliant en deux quand il s’abreuva de ses lèvres.

La sensation de son sexe tendu s’appuyant sur l’entrée ouverte fit gémir d’anticipation Naruto… puis il poussa lentement, haletant quand la barrière de chair s’étira sur son passage, la chaleur douce et humide l’enserrant fortement. Dans un moment de déconnexion, il prit appui de ses mains sur les genoux de Sasuke et finit de s’enfoncer d’un coup, faisant crier ce dernier.

Un souffle un peu tremblant s’échappa du brun qui rouvrit alors son regard sur un visage crispé, les paupières fortement fermées dans le plaisir, les dents blanches pressées sur sa lèvre inférieure… Naruto aimait vraiment le prendre. Un bref sourire étira la bouche du blond et il cligna quelques secondes de ses yeux bleus, comme s’il cherchait à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une fois légèrement calmé, il poussa les genoux de Sasuke plus loin encore et se retira lentement, observant sa chair ressortant, puis s’y enfonçant à nouveau dans un gémissement rauque. Les mouvements longs et puissants dans son corps tendre firent se déconnecter Sasuke, vaguement conscient que la voix qui s’élevait dans la pièce était la sienne et qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’entendre ainsi.

Parce qu’il se sentait plié en deux, littéralement, ses genoux touchant presque le matelas à côté de sa tête, il s’abandonna à la force de l’étreinte, trop exposé à la chair chaude qui s’enfonçait profondément à l’intérieur de lui, pantelant. Les lèvres qui effleurèrent son cou le firent rouler sa tête sur le côté, exposant plus de chair pâle à la bouche qui la mordilla légèrement.

« Sasuke… »

Dans un profond coup de rein, Naruto se redressa.

« Oh, bon sang, t’es trop bon, Sasuke… T’es trop serré, c’est… Oh, c’est bon, c’est bon, ah… »

La sensation était trop forte, le membre chaud glissant en lui frottant à chaque mouvement juste au niveau de sa prostate. Tout ce que Sasuke avait voulu, avait crevé d’avoir, était là dans ces mains s’appuyant sur ses jambes, ces reins poussant pour rencontrer son corps et le combler avec force, claquant contre sa peau, ces pressions répétées juste là, là, à cet endroit où tout n’est plus que jouissance, où il n’y a plus de place pour une quelconque pensée, où la réalité s’enfuit.

Il n’entendait même pas à quel point sa voix devenait râpeuse, ses gémissements s’élevant plus haut, se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce, se muant en cris et en appels à plus encore, plus fort, plus loin, plus vite. Son esprit partit, ailleurs, loin, dans un autre monde, gouffre de jouissance qu’il ne partageait qu’avec Naruto, moment d’extase où rien n’a plus aucun sens, où il n’y a plus ni passé ni avenir mais seulement le brasier de la chair et cette idée confuse qu’il pourrait peut-être mourir de plaisir.

Quelques halètements intenses le firent brièvement ouvrir ses yeux, hagard, tombant sur le visage défait de Naruto, mèches blondes balayant un regard brûlant, bouche entrouverte dans une recherche d’oxygène qui semblait lui manquer… et il en bascula dans la jouissance. Son corps se tendit, quelque-chose de chaud jaillit sur sa poitrine, ses muscles se contractant si fort que Naruto serra les dents en se sentant ainsi compressé. Le blond se retira alors, observant l’orifice de Sasuke se resserrer… puis se réinséra d’un coup en lui, l’étroitesse de la chair le poussant à l’orgasme avant même qu’il ait fini son geste, l’étourdissant, le tuant…

Le tuant alors que le monde s’évanouissait autour de lui.

« Oh. Bon. Sang… »

Naruto souffla longuement.

En découvrant la position dans laquelle il avait maintenu Sasuke, il eut un large sourire et s’amusa à pousser juste un peu ses genoux jusqu’à les faire toucher le lit. Un faible grognement lui répondit. Il se retira alors de son corps chaud et il se laissa tomber mollement sur le matelas, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

Le regard noir qu’il rencontra en tournant son visage était empli de bonheur et d’un trop plein de contentement… avec peut-être une once de stupéfaction à l’idée de s’être fait prendre si violemment.

Une légère moue s’inscrit sur le visage de Sasuke.

Naruto rit et se pencha sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres boudeuses, descendant son visage en suçotant à peine un des mamelons encore impudiquement dressé sur sa poitrine, puis prit son membre mollissant à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Les quelques aspirations qui suivirent firent trembler Sasuke, lui renvoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir que les lèvres de Naruto drainèrent lentement.

« J’aime te sucer, murmura alors le blond en se rallongeant.

Puis il appuya de son doigt sur le sexe qu’il venait de réveiller vaguement.

— Encore mal à ton dos ? demanda-t-il.

— Quel dos ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu mal un jour. J’ai des raisons de m’en plaindre, peut-être ?

Un petit sourire complice naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Sasuke attrapa alors ses cheveux et emmena sa tête sur son épaule. Une fois contre sa peau, il glissa tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches douces, couleur de soleil. Son menton caressa le haut de son crâne.

— Tu me montres le dessin que tu as fait pour toi ?

Les yeux bleus qui se relevèrent sur lui étaient emplis de malice.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’en ai fait un ?

— Allez, tu ne vas pas te faire prier.

— Oh, je ne sais pas… Je trouve que tu ne te débrouilles pas mal quand il s’agit de me supplier.

— Allez…

Dans un petit rire, Naruto s’extirpa alors de sa prise, tombant sur des yeux noirs encore troublés lorsqu’il se redressa.

Il se gratta le crâne dans un moment d’hésitation.

Puis il attrapa son carton à dessin. Quand il se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de son amant, il marmonna simplement :

— Ne te moque pas.

— N’importe quoi » soupira le brun en lui prenant la feuille des mains.

Sasuke aurait dû s’attendre à ce que le dessin soit aussi fabuleux que celui qu’il avait vu dans son dos, bien sûr, mais…

Il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas y être préparé. Cette fois encore, il en resta médusé.

Les courbes sauvages que décrivaient les neuf queues s’élevant de la créature démoniaque étaient époustouflantes. Paraissant irradier d’une puissance divine, la bête était tapie en bas des reins du corps sur lequel elle reposait et semblait prête à s’abattre férocement, détruisant tout sur son passage. Ses babines étaient relevées sur ses crocs, ses poils hérissés, ses griffes accrochées à la chair dans une position d’attaque. Les queues s’entremêlaient dans un parfait miroir au style d’ondulations serpentant sur le dos de Sasuke et la toute dernière partait sur le côté, longeant le flanc du corps sur lequel elle était dessinée jusqu’à lécher de l’autre côté le dessous d’un téton.

Tatoué sur la moitié opposée à celle du dos du brun, ses couleurs chaudes se déclinaient également telle une exacte réponse à la froideur des siennes.

Sasuke tourna un regard troublé vers son compagnon.

Soit il avait des hallucinations… ou des délires, soit Naruto était en train de rougir très légèrement.

Il cligna fortement des yeux.

« Tu n’aimes pas ? s’inquiéta le blond.

Après un temps d’incompréhension, Sasuke marmonna :

— Tu cherches à battre ton record de bêtises sorties à la minute, aujourd’hui ?

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

— Imbécile, se moqua Sasuke.

— Abruti, rétorqua Naruto.

Une profonde tendresse filtrait dans leurs paroles. Le brun plissa ses paupières et se fendit d’un sourire en coin qui n’était que séduction.

— C’est ta façon de me dire que tu m’aimes ? »

La petite moue qu’afficha son amant ne masqua pas toute son émotion lorsqu’il bougonna un « peut-être ».

Le sourire de Sasuke s’élargit, ses yeux noirs se troublant d’un amusement teinté de bonheur.

« Demain, rêvassa Naruto… Il faut absolument que je demande à Kyuubi s’il n’a pas un rouleau de duplication.

— De quoi ?! »

Progressivement, la pièce s’emplit de rires et de bruits de bataille, de corps roulant et s’étreignant et de mots tendres susurrés.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les curieux, les deux premières phrases de cette fiction sont directement inspirées d'un roman (que je connais sans l'avoir vraiment lu, ceci-dit) : « Histoire d'O », et ceci parce qu'elles sont assez caractéristiques du « genre caché » de ce one-shot auquel j'ai eu envie de m'essayer. Je vous laisse trouver le reste.
> 
> Et remarque bis : pour avoir certaines connaissances en tatouage (avoir un pote tatoueur pro, ça aide), je sais qu'il aurait normalement fallu plusieurs séances pour faire celui de Sasuke. Ceci-dit, ça ne m'aurait pas arrangé et… Naruto étant extrêmement doué et Sasuke un phénomène de résistance, on dira que ça justifie le fait qu'il n'y en ait eu qu'une. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble un tatouage de style asiatique, sinon, je vous invite à passer sur mon blog (même pseudo) pour en voir une photo.


End file.
